User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 3: French is an Eiffel Language
Episode 3: French is an Eiffel Language Premise: The contestants head to Paris to participate in an art competition, a journey through the underground catacombs, and race to the Louvre. Challenge: Art competition, go through catacombs, and get to Louvre. Winner(s): Sanders and MacArthur Eliminated: Gerry and Pete, for trying to outsmart the vegans, but failing My Favorite Part: The amount of jokes This episode was even better than the last two episodes. This one was jam-packed with jokes every second. One of the highlights of the episode was the rivalry between the police cadets and the ice dancers. It was hilarious when MacArthur raged about why the ice dancers smiled so much to the point that it secretly hurt! It was also hilarious when MacArthur crashed into Jacque and Josee's taxi. She also cracked some pretty funny lines, like "Smiling silvertons!" and "What's French for booyah?" And then she taunts them in the end for getting second XD. Silver's gotta hurt! MacArthur also has a hot encounter with a skeleton in the catacombs and shows how good of a nose she is. Sanders also pulls a funny line when she explains how angered MacArthur can get. God, I love those two. Jacques and Josee also gets a painful reminder that they're not gold-medalists in the very beginning. And the part when Jacques forgets the oars was pretty funny. Tom and Jen were great in this episode. Their "eee-ing" was adorable, their nervous laughter of accidentally sabotaging Dwayne and Junior was funny, and I liked their little dilemma of debating whether or not to go shopping. Noah making fun of Owen was hilarious too, like explaining the fart scale, beating him with a newspaper and yelling, "Bad partner!", refusing to hug Owen, and drawing a hilarious picture of him. Not to mention that scene when Owen ate all of the cheese and went crazy when he wanted more cheese. The pictures were all hilarious, like Junior's drawing of Dwayne, Kitty's portrayal of Emma as a devil, and Taylor's portrayal of Kelly as Medusa. Ennui finally gets a line and it's a HILARIOUS one too: "Do you want to look alive in this?" Carter Hayden did an amazing job with this guy. It was also pretty funny when the goths scared Mickey and Jay, and I'm beginning to fall in love with the goths. Laurie and Miles and Gerry and Pete competing against each other was pretty funny and I laughed at the "Veggie heads" nickname that Gerry and Pete gave them. They also joke around a lot in the confessional and some of their jokes did get a few chuckles out of me. Even though I'm sad that Gerry and Pete are gone, their moments were fun while they lasted. I just love how casually, they insult each other, and then have a lot of good laughs about it. You don't see that every day! I also liked the scene when Kitty reminded Emma of her ex-boyfriend, Jake, which might be a primary reason as to why Emma is so uptight and serious like this, which is a good inner conflict. I also liked Lorenzo and Chet's moment in the beginning when Chet is like, "Get your hands off my face!" and Lorenzo responds by saying, "Get your face off my hands!" Geoff and Brody also had a great moment by crashing into some luggage with their moped and reminiscing on good ol' times, like crashing a wedding and the free cake! Man, it's great to see Geoff again! Laurie and Miles were pretty decent in this episode, especially when the bird seeds urged them to keep going. They're pretty sweet characters. There were also many little scenes, like Geoff and Brody trying to open chip bags on the flight, Kitty taking a terrified selfie, and Ryan accidentally losing his oar, only to be met with an angry Stephanie. "Lightning" and Stephanie are still weird as ever, but whatever. Also, judging by the sad faces on the last flight as well as the penalties and the weird elimination, Don seems to be a bit more like Chris. But thank god not TDROTI and onward Chris. But overall, this is a really great episode jam-packed with so much great comedy. Category:Blog posts